disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Nashville Resort's Halloween Horror Nights
Universal'' Nashville''' Resort's Halloween Horror Nights '''(or '''UNR's Halloween Horror Nights) event''' occurs every night on Halloween season from September 13 to November 3rd at Universal'' Nashville Resort's . It is equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights event. The event sets in two theme parks such as 'Universal Studios Tennessee (as Hollywood of Horror), and Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee ('''as '''Savage Cartoon's) which opens one at the time every year. It consists horror attractions based on both Universal IPs and licensed characters. Please Edit This Page... Parks Universal Studios Tennessee - Hollywood of Horror Overlays *'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure '- A live show based on the Bill & Ted movies. *'Universal's Horror Musicoaster' *'Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute' - There’s a light on over at the Frankenstein place. Join the wildest group this side of Transylvania as they present a live tribute to the cult classic film. *'Jack’s Recurring Carange Nightmare Circus '- Jack is back! Along with his loyal gang of deranged disciples, and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last. And Jack's on the hunt for his next batch of killer acts. Sacrezones * All Nite Die-In '(Takes place at the Production Central/Hollywood) '''Map Info:'The Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece. * 'Psychoscarepy: Breakout '(Takes place at New York City and Broadway) '''Map Info: '''The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. * '''Invasion! (Takes place at Sci-Fi City) Map Info: The year is 1955, and a UFO has crashed onto the wharf. Their goal: to conduct experiments upon you to prepare to invade Earth. * The Purge: Election Year '''(Takes place at San Fransisco) '''Map Info: TBA. * Jeffy's Mom's Revenge! '''(Takes place at SuperMarioLogan World!) '''Map Info: TBA * JP Extinction '''(Takes place at Jurassic Park) '''Map Info: The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well! * JAWS Revived (Takes place at Amity) Map Info: TBA * Green Hill Zone Under Seige! '''(Takes place at Sonic Green Hill Zone) '''Map Info: TBA * The Deathly Hallows ''' (Takes place at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) '''Map Info: TBA * Universal's Kidzone Darkness Has Come! '''(Takes place at Universal Kidzone Wonderland,PBS Kids: Forest of Fun,123 Seasme Street,Seuss Landing and Storybook Wonderland.) '''Map Info: All the chacters are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? * Blackest Night (Takes place at DC Super Hero Island) Map Info: Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. Houses/Mazes * Friday the 13th - Survive from the attack of Jason. * RUN- RUN took place within a sinister and haphazard "game show", an intricate labyrinth made from junkyard refuse, designed and built by Eddie himself. The contestants? The guests. The grand prize? Getting out alive. The rule? Only one...RUN * IT (2017) '- TBA * '''Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past '-''' '''Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal. * '''SAW: Game Over - For years you have come to celebrate Halloween and to witness the weakness of others. The only way to gain redemption for this voyeuristic obsession is to truly know what it means to bleed, to feel weak; to experience pain. Jigsaw will give you this experience. Happy Halloween. Let the games begin'' '' * American Horror Story '- Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. * '''Black Hand '- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed * '''A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers - Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up * Stranger Things -''' Map Info: TBA * 'Once Upon a Mattress Vintage Massacare '- A abonded theatre in the Poccino Mountains have the ghosts of the original Once Upon a Mattress from 1959 are turned out to be psycho killers. * 'Junior's Birthday Party Maze '- Bowser Junior is having a birthday party at a vintage Chuck E. Cheese's! What could possibly go wrong? * 'The Candyman '- TBA * '''TBA Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee - Savage Cartoons HHN's Savage Cartoon's held in Universal's Anmation Studios Tennessee''' theme park. The event's icons are Nickeldoeon Villlans,Cartoon Network Villans, Flippy, aka Flipqy (Happy Tree Friends),Treaks and Foons and Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's), who is the mascot of Savage Cartoon's. '''Overlays * South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Coaster Adventure Map Info:'Party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture and save Terrance and Phillip from Mothers Against Canada . Not recommended for minors.(Takes place at Breadwincoaster) * '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show Map Info:'TBA * '''TBA. Sacrezones *'Streets Of Evil '(Takes place at Cartoon Plaza) Map Info: TBA *'Treaks and Foons '(Takes place at Toon Lagoon) Map Info: TBA. *'Gargamel's Kingdom '(Takes place at Smurfs' Village) Map Info: TBA *'TreeHouse of Horror Carnival '(Takes place at Springfield) Map Info: TBA *'Nickelodeon Under Seige ! '(Takes place at Nickelodeon Boardwalk, Nickelodeon Studios, Nick Jr. Village, Bikini Bottom) Map Info: Plankton Finally Got The Secret Formula And Mr Krabs Is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free And all the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton.And The Nicktoon Villain's rules The Nickelodeon Universe And Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And statues of Plankton are in the City and the Universe is under Attack and release some dark most fearing creature's ever. *'Cartoon Network Nightmare at the Network '(Takes place at Cartoon Network Central) Map Info: TBA *'Roblox: Hallow's Eve '(Takes place at Robloxia: The World of Roblox) Map Info: TBA ' ' *'Purple Minion Apoclyspe '(Takes place at Minion Park) Map Info: TBA ' ' *'The Great Pumpkins Real Charlie Brown! '(Takes place at Studio Snoopy) Map Info: TBA ' ' Houses/Mazes * Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze! '- Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! *'Sausage Party: Dinnertime' (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TBA *'Maximum Plankton 3D' - Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and its the end of the road for you *'Chucky: Friends till' the End '- Ever wonder what happens when good toys go bad? Chuckyhas been hard at work, tinkering with your favorite childhood playthings. Nothing is what it seems as you step inside and experience what its like to live in Chucky’s world. This is no Child’s Play'' '' * TBA Haloweeen Horror Night's Maze/Haunted House.Location's Universal Studios Tennessee ''' * '''TBA. (Please Edit This Part).. Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee ''' * '''TBA. '(Please Edit This Part)..' Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Unfinished articles Category:Halloween Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Halloween Events Category:Universal events Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction